saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Oral Traditions of the Gulbarretor
The '''Oral Traditions of the Gulbarretor '''is a collection of stories, legends, prayers and folklore from the peoples who live in the Holy City of Gulbarretor. The Gulbarretor are a people of Norwegian descent, They are an Icelandic culture set apart by their worship of a god called Daniss the Dark Angel and his disciples Josh Faust and Petr. Their legends have been collected, and written by the noted Masalwawas Anthropologist Bonly. Chapter 1 - The Song of Gold In the days of old past, when the world was still young... The north was a hellish place of endless snow and storm. Yet, in that cold when even the sweat became needles upon a man's skin, the golden prophet came to the peoples there. The golden prophet saw the monsters of the north and quelled them with the holy word. His holiness allowed him to ride upon a cloud of demons, who had been cowed by his presence. By his command the demons destroyed his enemies. The golden prophet did all this, but told of a great god known as "Daniss the Dark Angel" Who protected the peoples of the north. The god had wings of black, spoke like a Boddhisatva, and his countenance blotted out the heavens. He said that one day, the dark angel would return and save this hellish place once more. That golden prophet was known as the Demon Lord Pharaoh, and he was the first prophet of the hundred named god, Daniss the Dark Angel. Chapter 2 - The Manifestation of the Dark Angel Time passed, and the world changed. The hellish north was still cold, but the earth had been broken. Fire broke from the mountains and the devils came forth, led by the dragon devil king Fafnir. The people, who had forgotten of the Golden Prophet's words, fell under the control of the black-skinned demons. Under their rule, they became slaves to the demons' debaucheries and carnal desires. The king of the black-skinned monsters, Fafnir, collected all the treasures of the world, and created a castle of gold. Then, brought by fate itself, several large silver ships suddenly appeared from the south. Fafnir became a dragon and tried to devour them whole.Yet, he did not know that these ships came from the heavenly land, for they were the personal ships of Daniss, the dark angel, lord of Masalwawas. He had heard the suffering of his people, even if they had forgotten him. The biggest ship was owned by the Dark Adeept himself, and the tree of holiness sprung as its mast, radiating an aura of purity. The ship to his left was armed with cannon and dragon flame, and was owned by his disciple the Faust, the Dragonfang Gunsaint. The ship to his right was shaped like a sword, and was the personal ship of Petr, the Red-Cloaked swordsaint. When the Fafnir attacked, he was surprised to find the great god Domis Basool, Derubamesh, Author of the Uddex Cotartos, meditating under the tree of holiness. When the dragon tried to devour him, the tree of holiness shone a bright light, and Fafnir was overcome with the purity of its light. The dragon fled, its wing burned by the good light. Daniss then spoke, his godly voice an oath to the heavens, "The mission before me is clear: for these people have been enslaved by dark elves, a mockery of my blessings. I shall free them from bondage, and I shall show them the way to Masalwawas." With his two disciples, the god planned their assault on Fafnir's hoard. The Dark Angel had returned. Chapter 3 - The Fall of Fafnir's Hall The dragon king Fafnir marshaled his armies and forced the human slaves to fight with old weapons and armor. They made three great walls and shot arrows of light at the ships. In response, Daniss, god of Masalwawas, told his disciples to fire the cannons. The clouds cracked with thunder and hailstones fell from the heavens, smashing against the walls. The walls stood against the assault, but the people were crushed and torn apart by the carnage. In despair they cried out for mercy, for a savior. The great, merciful god Pimpo recognized their plea and flew to shore upon a dragon along his two disciples. The red-cloaked disciple Petr jumped ten leagues into the forest of the Black-skinned devils, and all was silent. None who were in it lived to tell of what happened there. To this day, only the followers of the Swordsaint Petr, the 'Predators', know the truth. The great prophet of the Dark Angel, the Gunsaint Josh Faust, was his charioteer and Herald. As he came down upon the black elves he shouted a dragon's roar and they fled from his holy words. The first wall was destroyed by the hailstones of his righteous vengeance. The people came to recognize the god that was promised to them before. Upon his wings of black, he told them that he would free them .The black devils tried to stop them by releasing 50 giant hounds. The god raised his hands and called for a miracle. Hundreds of hands and feet fell from the sky, raining upon them in a flurry of blows. Josh Faust then took his mighty gun "Gatecrasher" and destroyed the second wall. It was then that Daniss, the lord of Masalwawas, Author of the uddex cotartos, master of the opache marmes, and light of the Empevov's Astvoumesan, led the two disciples to the golden gates of Fafnir's hall. Fafnir had decided to hide in his castle and ran, but Josh Faust didn't let him get away, firing Gatecrasher and breaking down the entire wall. Petr followed Fafnir into the depths of the mountain, and fought him for 30 rounds there, neither winning nor losing. Fafnir grew angry that his armies had been crushed, and grew as large as the mountain, so much that his stone head appeared from the ground. He tried to breathe fire at the people, for his flames were so hot that a single gout would have melted the entire town. The Dark Angel stepped in front of him, wanting to save the people by sacrificing himself. Yet, the Gunsaint, protective of his lord, decided to shoot into the dragon's mouth, choking him and preventing the fires from escaping. At that moment, the Swordsaint, stuck inside the mountain, cut off the dragon's left wing, and Fafnir reeled in pain. This allowed for a momentous miracle to occur. The god Daniss flew into the sky upon raven wings. As the thunder broke, he assumed a pose of serenity, becoming as a Buddha in contemplation. He had decided to save the people with mercy, not just vengeance. Then hundreds of His divine countenance fell from the heavens as falling stars, destroying the mountain and Fafnir. Petr knocked down the golden gate, escaping the divine Pimp's barrage of liberation, and the faithful Josh Faust sung hymns of praise to the god. In the end, The divine lord of Elves descended from the heaven upon Fafnir's broken skull, and the devil was freed from the shackles of his earthly existence. Some say that the king of the black devils was reborn as a natural elf, and that his children now roam the world today as black skinned elves. For such was the Mercy and the Serenity of the god's purpose, that the Gulbarretor were saved. THE TEN COMMANDMENTS OF DANISS THE DARK ANGEL These were the ten commandments of the Dark angel, spoken to the peoples of Gulbarretor: # I am the one and only Lord of Masalwawas # Thou shalt not ask other gods to elf thee. For only I can truly elf thee. # Thou shalt not covet the teachings of the lord, for it is for all who seek his guidance and wisdom # Honor your Family, Friends, and the Lord of Masalwawas # Thou shalt not Kill in my name, unless I deem it to be so. # Thou shalt show compassion for enemies who are beaten, and no longer a threat. # Thou shalt not steal from anybody, especially your fellow elfed people, and the Lord of Masalwawas # Thou shalt not falsely accuse others of committing a crime, especially falsely accusing others of unelfing. # Do not turn away strangers in need, never harm thy guest, unless they harm thee. # Thou shalt not Unelf others, unless I decree it, for I am the only who can pass such judgment. *Unelfing is the act of removing one's elf ears, removing the blessing of elfing. The Apostles of the Dark Angel After the Dark Angel had spoken, he and his disciples went into the mountains and fasted, meditating upon their victory. After 40 days and nights they reappeared to the peoples and did many miracles, all of which are legends in their own right. The people speak of the two Apostles, but there have been more: The first Apostle is Josh Faust, the Dragonfang Gunsaint, The Gold-Scarred Smith, The breaker of the Golden Gate, Wielder of the legendary gun Gatecrasher. He is the Dark Angel's Charioteer, Prophet, Herald and Friend. He is venerated as a god by the smiths, cooks and bakers of the Gulbarretor, second only to the Dark Angel himself in forging and cooking. The second Apostle is Petr, the Red-Cloaked Swordsaint, the Predator of Devils, the Slayer of Svartalfar, The Lord of Unseen Justice. The mighty weapons of the devils are given only to those who have proven themselves worthy before Petr. He is the Dark Angel's loyal guardsman, master-of-arms, and friend. He is venerated by the warriors, marshals and guardsmen of the Gulbarretor - as he is second only to the Dark Angel in the mastery of combat. The third apostle appeared before the Gulbarretor after the Lord of Masalwawas left on his holy ships. He called himself "Ma'ik", and claimed he was not a god - merely a friend of the dark angel and his disciples. The people wanted him to show a miracle, as he bore two gigantic hearts, from monsters that he claims he slew. He rebuffed them for calling killing a miracle, and made them realize that Daniss was a merciful god, filled only with compassion. Despite his assertion that he was not a god and was not capable of miracles, he later walked on the ocean and disappeared into the mists, proving his divine nature. Ma'ik's humility and purity set an example for mortals - and many have said that following his path would lead them closer to Masalwawas. The Dark Angel and the Golden Eagle This is a legend spoken by the Gulbarretor's fishermen and hunters, which they claim is a story from the Western Lands of the Broken Hall. It is said that after the Dark Angel left on his holy silver ships, his fleet was beset by a strange storm. The storm itself was a giant living monster that wished to devour him and his disciples for They were Holy. His disciples could have fled from the storm easily, if not for the fact that the same storm was slowly devouring the land of the broken hall. The god of Masalwawas called forth his disciples Ma'ik and Josh Faust, the Dragonfang Gunsaint. He said that while they could flee the monster and leave it alone, (for infinite was his mercy) he chose to save the warrior women of the Broken Hall, because it was the righteous thing to do. The Dragonfang Gunsaint went forth and spoke with the denizens of the Broken Hall to aid them, as they had not yet heard of the Dark Angel and thought him an enemy. When the Josh, the Wielder of Chaos-shatter (a powerful relic gun), spoke the Holy Word, the Warrior Women became staunch allies of the Dark Adeept. The Warrior Women rode on flying Wolves and fought the storm, but their swords and lances could not pierce the clouds of turmoil and wanton destruction. The monster gave birth to beasts of various shape and size, and they fell upon the Dark Angel's allies like rain. Ma'ik was a humble, but powerful swordsman. His sword cut through the squall and the consuming mists with but a shining blade. Unlike Josh, who radiated the divine presence through word and deed, Ma'ik looked like a mortal warrior. Yet, he had bested countless monsters and terrors mortals could never imagine. However, even with the power of Derubamesh' disciples, the monster still over powered Ma'ik. Ma'ik's purity bested the monster's dark advances as the Dark Angel himself saved him from its clutches. The Dark Angel held up his spear and declared war upon the creature. The skies whipped and lightning shot forth from his hands. Flames danced at his feet and burned the enemy's many appendages. While shooting at the living storm, the Dragonsaint prayed fervently to the heavens. His words reached the Dark Angel and he called forth for a miracle, in order to end the conflict once and for all. Lo, and behold! A Golden Eagle, spanning the size of many houses, flew forth from the eye of the storm. Even the Gulbarretor had seen this! They claim that on a stormy night - a gigantic golden creature flew in their skies and entered the mist, radiating only the holiness of Daniss. The golden eagle cried, and holy words issued forth from its mouth, burning the storm creature. Like the golden prophet of old, he cowed the storm creature with its massive wings, issuing great winds with its passing. The fight between the eagle and the storm lasted 30 days and nights, and the earth rumbled with every blow struck. Seeing no end to the conflict, the golden eagle flew down to where the dark angel and his disciples waited. The three rode the eagle and flew towards the living storm, praying fervently. Their Holy Words and Purity shot forth like great fireballs, striking down the living storm. The great storm then fled into a hole in the sky. The Dark Angel then called forth a mountain to block the hole. To ensure the storm would never return, he and his disciples prayed on the mountain for seven nights, filling it with their holiness. The mountain became alive with their holy commands, becoming a living guardian of mankind. Today, if you travel to the mountain behind the Broken hall, you may feel three hearts beating within the earth, one for each disciple and Daniss the Dark Angel. The mountain continues its vigil to this day. It is said that if great monsters beset the world, Domis Basool calls forth the great golden Eagle, a symbol of his victory over evil.